


Alleyway

by the_authors_exploits



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drug use mention, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Runaway AU, cleaning out my drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Jason spend a night in an alley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> Im trying to clear out my drafts, so here have this

Roy tugged his partner closer, shutting his eyes tight against the whirling of sirens as a cop car passed by the alley they’d taken refuge in; Jason shivered and quaked in his arms, clutching at his sleeves as tight as he could.

“It’s okay, Jay; it’s okay…”

Jason elbowed him—hard. “Sh-shut up.”

And Roy did, however uncharacteristic that was of him; he clicked his jaw shut and dug his chin into Jason’s scalp.

“S’your fault, a-anyway.” Jason grumbled.

Roy dug his chin further; he was trying to say he was sorry, but the words got stuck in his throat. It was his fault; he’d spent the last two days flying high on heroine he’d bought off a street corner dealer, subsequently tossing the last of their money away. Money they should’ve been using for food.

Tires screeched a few blocks over, followed by a loud crash and screaming; Jason shifted, pushing back further into Roy’s chest. Roy let him, even when the brick wall behind him began to dig into his back. He could suffer through an uncomfortable night for Jason being caught pocketing food at the gas store down the street.

He had been hungry, of course, they always were; and it was nearing that time of the month where they went out on errands for some of the other people around the dumps of Gotham, already short on cash as they were. So, with no money left and a hungover best friend, Jason did what he used to do all the time—he stole. He walked, casual like, into the gas station, pocketed a few candy bars and bottle of water, and went to walk out; but the midnight clerk behind the counter, some punk who was probably saving money for college, who could go home with a full belly to a warm bed, had grabbed Jason and…

Everything had gone downhill after that; Jason had a temper, and he had punched the cashier; but the cashier was a tall teenager, beefier than Jason, stronger than a half-starved street kid. Roy had arrived, tired of waiting for Jason down the street, to find the stranger slamming Jason headfirst into the counter top; still, the clerk’s bloody face and broken ribs weren’t enough to alleviate Jason’s anxiety or pain.

So here they were, huddled together in a stinking alleyway. At least they had grabbed a few grocery bags full of food before they started fearing the cops showing up; they’d grabbed their loot and ran. Roy reached out and pulled close one of the grocery bags, rifling through it to pull out a bottle of Tylenol.

He shook out two pills, ignoring Jason’s grumbling—“Mrs Showery needs those, put them away”—and shoving the pills in his face. “Take them; it’ll help with that black eye,” and no doubt throbbing headache. “Mrs Showery won’t miss a few pills.”

“No,” Jason grumbled. “But it won’t last her very long.”

Roy rolled his eyes and indicated the pills. “Just take them, Jay.”

It took some more coaxing, but eventually Jason did accept the pills; with that taken care of, Jason sank further into Roy’s hold and eventually Roy felt him drop off to sleep, the Tylenol doing its job, and he tugged Jason’s thin, ratty sweatshirt closer around his partner.

The wind would continue to blow harshly that night, funneled into the space between two buildings and rushing over the pair, and Roy wouldn’t sleep; he’d keep one eye trained on the streets, and the other on his friend.

The wind would continue to blow the following day, when Jason would go make his rounds around the neighborhood with the grocery bags; and Roy would be there again when Jay needed a safe place to retreat to.


End file.
